Betrothal of a Slytherin
by Hannah Hughes Malfoy
Summary: Anastasia is new at Hogwarts and holds a deep and dark secret! What happens when she is put through Hogwarts knowing she can never tell any one and has to live with her aranged marragethat she knows little about? ....... M for later chap. and speech
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Hope everyone likes it it is my first fanfic and i took it off but put it back on once i fixed it!!

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

In the Room of Requirements all the Gryffindor were gathering around a huge bed. The room was covered in green, silver, and black, and the bed had a sleeping person in it, but the weirdest thing about it is the bed is covered in snakes. Ginny Weasley ran to Professor Snape's room to get help on what to do. Snape soon ran into the room to inspect the situation soon fallowed by McGonagall.

The teacher told the students to stay away while Harry tried to talk to the snakes on the bed, but gave up after the snakes refused to answer him. The only thing that could be seen of the sleeping person was a ring that was comprised of two serpents and the most beautiful emerald in between the serpents' mouths. Snape recognized the ring but said nothing; soon the person in the bed began to stir from all the commotion.

A girl sleepily stretched not noticing the people watching her and grabbed her glasses from the night stand. She soon realized people were watching her and soon saw Snape and jumped out of bed screaming of joy.

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

**Anastasia's point of view**

"Uncle Sevi!" I yell. "It is good to see you too, Anastasia." Replied Snape.

Everyone was staring but we could really care less. The snakes soon started to go after the students and I was pulled from her thoughts. I had to tell the snakes to stop attacking is parseltounge. All the students looked from me to Harry to see exactly what I had said. Harry didn't realize this for a few minuets then told them what I said then asked me how she could speak parseltounge. I looked at them like they were idiots, "like this!!" and I insulted them in parseltounge, "my father speaks parseltounge, is it really a big deal?" McGonagall stepped in at that moment,

"Ms. Why are you in the Room of Requirements and what is your name?"

"Well, my name is Anastasia Snape and Dumbledore told me to come here because the Sorting Hat had a breakdown and is currently out of use." I replied.

I directed my attention back to my uncle, "What should I do about the living arrangements? WE ALL know what house I will be in, without any doubt."

"I will take you up the Dumbledore and explain your situation and get you settled into a Slytherin dorm." Severus told me as he directed me out of the room.

We were soon at Dumbledore's office; Severus said the password and jumped on the stairs as they started to wind up. We got to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door, which soon swung open. We entered the room and were greeted by Dumbledore.

"What can I help you with today?" Dumbledore asked. "Well sir we came because we were going to talk to you about my niece's situation." Severus informed the older man. "So this is your niece, we have been waiting the whole year for her to join us. I was informed when she was born that she would be joining us this year, but what exactly is the situation she is in? And if you don't make would you tell me who your father is sweetie."

I froze, I NEVER told anyone who my father was, and I wasn't allowed to. I looked at my uncle to see if I should answer the question. He just nodded for me to tell him. "Well my father is…….. Tom Riddle." Dumbledore's face fell and he couldn't suppress his shocked look. Severus then interjected when he saw the headmasters ration. "She is my sister's daughter and my sister was married to Mr. Riddle before he became Voldemort. Anastasia was their first and only child making her the only heir of Slytherin for her generation. She was betrothed at birth to a high ranking Death Eater's son, who is a year older than her."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "Their betrothal is a one of a kind betrothal. They fell the same pain as each other and when one she is on her period he feels it too, when one of them gets hurt the other gets the same injuries, and when one of them takes off their betrothal rings for no good reason or is interment with another person they are not related o or very close to, the other feels a sharp pain in the chest. The transmitting of pain and injuries will end when she has bore her first child, so that both of them will feel each other's pain in the first time he has sex with her, the pain of child birth, her menstruation, and any other pain each feel so when they are married they can understand the pain one goes through. Her father will get the pains transmitted to him through thought so he will know if the betrothal is going as planned." I looked at my uncle in horror and shockingly said "So he feels when I'm on my period and when I take off my rings?!... Fuck that must suck to have to go through that as a boy." "Watch you tongue young lady!" "Oh Sevi give it a break I'm 15 I can do as I please." "Which brings me to my next point, she is being transferred here because she is to meet her betrothed, without knowing it is him, three years before they get married."

"HELL NO I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED IN THREE YEARS!!" "You don't have a choice you will know who it is a year before you get married so you can plan the wedding. So you know it is out of five boys that you could be marrying: Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Blaise, or Theodore. So you will get to know them and see if you feel a connection between the right boy then you will find out which one it is in two years." Severus continued.

"I hope you know if it isn't one of two of the guys I will not get married to them. So if it isn't Blaise or Draco you're shit out of luck." I said under my breath. "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET MARRIED TO YOUR BETROTHED" Severus replied lividly. Dumbledore stepped in at this point, "Now, lets calm down for a second. So Anastasia we will have a private room made up for you as soon as we can. So, please pack up your room and go to the Slytherin common room. The password is '_temperamental snake'_. You may leave now. Severus I still have some things I need to talk to you about."

I left for my room and packed up all of my stuff. I knocked into a Slytherin girl, named Nancy, who led me to the Slytherin dorm entrance and helped me with my stuff. "Are you new here? And American?" Nancy asked. "Ya, I just moved back to England a few days a go." I answered as I took a seat at a near by couch. "So do you say those cool American sayings?" "Ya, I guess so. We have different curse words and figure of speeches." "That is soooo cool. What part of America are you from?"

" Well I was born in England, but I moved to America when I was four with my mom. I was for the stupidest reason, too. But I lived in St. Louis, Missouri, which is in the middle but I went to Maine a lot too, so I have more of a Northern accent." "That is cool, but why did you move to America." "Well, a long story short, is my dad didn't want me to meet my betrothed until three years before we got married, even though I won't find out exactly who it is until a year before we get married." "COOL YOU'RE BETROTHED. So who are the guys you could have a possibility to marry?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Blaise, or Draco." "So your dad must be a high up Death Eater." "Ya, he is up there, but any way my betrothal is really weird so they didn't want things to go wrong and us find out too early." "How is it weird?" "Well it is a really long story so I will tell you later."

Just after I finished my sentence a house elf appeared before me. He bowed really low and said, "Mistress Ri…Snape your room is ready would you like me to help you to your room?" I looked at the elf really hard, then finally recognized the little elf. "Dobby is that you? How long has it been, almost eleven years?" "

Yes, Mistress it has been that long. Sorry for the name mess up I am use to calling you by your father's last name." "Oh, that is fine I will go by my mother's maiden name for two years then I can go back to my REAL last name." Now all the Slytherins had their full attention on the odd conversation. "Well it would be nice if you could take me to my room. The time difference between America and here is off by seven hours so I have to get use to the time."

"Yes, Mistress Snape right this way. It is a private sweet that was specially made for you." I followed Dobby as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I then tuned around and called for my pet snake, Kaida, to come in parseltounge. Everyone just kept staring until someone screamed. They all looked at the entrance and made a path to me when they saw a huge five foot snake. I just let the snake coil around my body and continued to follow Dobby. Everyone was still in shock by the time I was out of site.

I finally got to my room and thanked Dobby for all his help. I looked for my trunks so I could unpack but soon found that all my stuff was already in the right place. I changed into a hunter tank top and my favorite jeans that hug my legs in all the right places. I realized it was still winter but I was never cold so I didn't care.

I made my way back to the common room and when I entered everyone got quiet and stared at what I was wearing. I went down the stairs and was knocked into by someone. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked without thinking and the person turned around and was none other than, Draco Malfoy.

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

Hope you liked it!! Review!! I don't care if you hate it just tell me what you think!!

Hannah


	2. The Creachers We Call Men

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

I went down the stairs and was knocked into by someone. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked without thinking and the person turned around and was none other than, Draco Malfoy.

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

He looked her over then spoke, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl. I have heard stories about you." "What is that suppose to mean Draco." "So you know who I am I see. Where have you herd of me from and what did you hear?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. I just chuckled and put on the same smirk. "So you don't remember me. We met when I was ten and you were eleven. It was your birthday party and it was the one time I was allowed to meet the five boys I could have a possibility to be betrothed to." "Wow! Anastasia you have grow in the last five or so years!" "Well, what did you expect? Didn't your father tell you I was going to transfer here so I could get to know the five of you better before I got married to one of you in three years?"

"No, none of us knew you were coming here. Wait why are you getting married to one of us five in three years any way?" "Well, my father needed me to have an heir as soon as I could and I have to marry a heigh up Death Eater's son." "Oh, so wait, who is your father?" I froze I knew I couldn't tell any one who her father was. "I am not allowed to say for two more years when I find out who my betrothed is. So, I guess I will see you later. I have to go talk to the other four guys." And with that I was off.

I made my way down for supper so I could avoid Draco and talk to other people. I sat down at the Slytherin table and put some food on my plate. People were looking at me, but me just ignored them and started to play with me betrothal ring. When I was almost done eating I heard people sit down around me, but didn't take any mind to it. "Well, we haven't seen you in quite some time, Anastasia." I jumped when I herd someone talking to me. I looked up to see four boys I vaguely recognized. "Oh it is just you guys. I haven't seen you in almost five years." "Well you look wonderful," Blaise said in a charming voice.

"Yes, you have really grown up. Is it true you are to get married to one of us in tree years time?" Theodore asked. "Well, yes but we find out which one of you it is in two years." I replied not really caring what the guys had to say at this point. "So we should do some 'tests' to see who you're betrothed to." Crabbe added with a disgusting look on his face. "Ya it wouldn't hurt to find out a little bit early." Goyle chimed in as if on cue.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE BUT I'M A FLUSEY AND HAVE SEX WITH JUST ANYONE. I DON'T EVEN WHAT TO THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING WITH YOU, NONE THE LESS TOCHING YOU." Now I was furious and I made sure everyone knew it. Every thing got really quiet when I started to scream until my faithful snake, Kaida, came bursting through the Great Hall doors; after sensing my frustration.

Girls all around started to scream and Harry jumped out of his seat and yelled at Kaida to go away. At this I was really pissed off so at seeing him yelling at her in that way I drew my wand saying, "YOU BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER……….. NOWW!"

He started to back away and I told Kaida to pay no attention to Harry and come over to where I was. Everyone just kept staring including the teachers, until Severus stood up. "That is quite enough! What is this all about, Anastasia?" I was still pissed but knew better than to let it out on Uncle Severus.

"Well, these three perves over here seem to think just because I may possibly be betrothed to them that I will go ahead and have sex with them. Which I would never do not only because they are disgusting pigs, but that if I was to have sex with someone other than my betrothed I would DIE!"

Everyone in the Great Hall looked on in disbelief that not only was Snape being civil but the act that someone they knew for about two hours would be so open as to tell them these secrets. "So, you see I simply got mad at them for thinking I was just going to have sex with them. Then, Kaida sensed that I was getting quite angry so she came down to check on me. THEN, this idiot tried to be a hero and was getting dangerously close to Kaida and his death, so I told him to get away and he wouldn't have listened to me other wise so I had to suggestively persuade him." I finished a little calmer now.

"Ah, I see. So who were the three boys you speak of, so I can write to your father to tell him to idiomatically disown them and there families, and to make sure they know they will never have the pleasure of even having such thoughts of you again or they will sprout warts." Severus stated without even hesitating. "Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle; and thank you Uncle Sevi." I was now smiling over my triumph. "And now for you Mr. Potter, it would be very unwise to try to be a hero when it comes to Kaida here. She was trained to protect Anastasia in all circumstances. If you try to interfere then she sees you as a direct threat and will kill you if she finds necessary."

"How can you let such a beast be on the school grounds?!" Harry retaliated. "No one can take her away from Anastasia, not even me or her parents. She would turn on us at the moment we tried and Anastasia can stop her at any time fit, like she did with you." "Well I find this argument useless, because neither me nor Kaida is leaving, so let us move on so I can leave already." I interrupted the argument before it got out of hand, I know my uncle too well. She I the Great Hall and went strait to my room.

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

I fell asleep instantly and woke up early the next morning to the sound of an owl pecking at the window. _What the hell I have been here one day and I already have mail. I wish people would just leave me alone some times._ I opened the window and the owl flew in, just as I was about to close the window again another owl flew in. I took the letter from the first owl, knowing it was a Malfoy owl. Then, looked at the other owl, which I knew was one of my father's owls, and took the TEN letters from the owl. I gave them both treats then opened the window so they could leave. I read the letter from my mother first:

_Anastasia,_

_Your father had taken care of the three boys that caused you trouble. Thank Merlin you weren't betrothed to either of them. Each boy, their father, and their mother have sent you an apology letter to you. So now that you know you can only be betrothed to either Blaise or Draco, I expect you to be kind to them and just act like you would if you were married. It will only be two years you have to deal with not knowing, so stop obsessing over finding out. I miss you hope to see you soon when you come to visit for your birthday. I will send you money and care packages every two weeks so you don't have to worry about anything while your away._

_Your Mother_

_P.S. I had to write this letter to you instead of your father. He was way to mad to write a civil note to you._

I put the note away and decided to read the not from the other owl. I had no clue who had written the note, only that it was a Malfoy. It read:

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !!**

**Please review!! thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story and most of all who reviewed!!**

Hannah


	3. Conversations and Zippers

Disclaimer: you wish you/i owned this

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! **

_Anastasia,_

_I heard what happed at dinner. Sorry I wasn't there to shut them up, I was finishing up on a project for Snape. So sorry again and if there is anything I can do for you just let me know._

_Draco_

I found the note very amusing. I soon moved on to the other notes, but didn't pay that close of attention to what they said. I decided to take a shower and go to breakfast. After I showered I stood in my closet in a towel, trying to decide on what to wear.

I finally decided on some faded jeans which were my Quidditch jeans and had holes all over them, and a black tube top with two snakes that wrapped around my body, and moved every three hours that you wore it.

I made my way down to the Great Hall to go eat. It was still early so not very many people were awake; it was also a week till classes started up again.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and filled a plate with food. Draco made his way into the Great Hall about the time I was half way through with my food. "How are you this morning?" I asked.

Draco looked like he was still half asleep, so I decided to play a trick on him. "So I heard you were failing potions class last semester, do you need me to help you?"

I just chuckled as he answered. "Sure whatever……… wait what did you just say?!" I couldn't help myself; I fell on the ground laughing. Draco was not amused and people were starting to stare.

"Would you get up already? It wasn't THAT funny." "Yes…. yes…… it was……. THAT……funny." I got out between my laughs.

"Fine, if you want to play like that then so will I." He got out of his seat and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey what do you think you are doing? Put me down. PUT ME DOWN!"

"No you made fun of me and that is what you get." Severus made a mental note to keep an eye on the two of them. He found them to close and he didn't want them to find out before they were suppose to.

Draco finally let me down and started cracking up. "Was that funny? Well guess what it wasn't so get that stupid smile off your face before I take it off."

Draco just kept laughing but soon stopped when he felt me slap him. "Bloody Hell what was that for?"

"I told you I would take the smile off your face and I did. So now I'm happy." I spun on my heal and started to walk away when Draco grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast. Did you really think you could just walk away from that?" "Yes I did. So now that is cleared up I will be on my way."

I left Draco standing there and was on my way to the Common Room.

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! **

I went up to my room when I found nothing to do in the Common Room. I sat down and started to read a book with Kaida on top of the chair.

Kaida slid off the chair and told me something was wrong. I went towards the door when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Draco on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here? Guys aren't allowed to come to this side!"

"Well I guess no one told you that the Slytherin boys found out how to get over to the girls side a long time ago."

"Ya well what do you want"

"Well being asked in would be nice" I

stared at him for awhile then opened the door just enough so he could get in. As he entered my room his chest grazed mine that made my knees go week.

I tried to catch myself but it was no use. Draco grabbed my waist by instinct as I started to fall.

When I went to look up at him he was staring at me with a concerned look in his eyes that intrigued me. We stayed like this for about ten minuets

when finally Draco said something, "Are you going to be alright?" I gathered my composure which is quite hard to do when your body is pressed up against Draco's chest, and you know that it is wrong but it feels so right.

"Ya, I'm really sorry about that I don't know what happened."

He hesitantly withdrew his arms from around my waist and took a step back. Then he got this puzzled look on his face,

"What is up with your eyes?"

"Oh are they changing colors on me again? It is a really long story would you like to sit down before I tell you about it?"

He sat down in the nearest chair to the one where Kaida was laying.

"Thank you, now go on."

I sat down and took a minuet to get comfortable, than began.

"Well my eye color changes with my emotions they are: honey when I'm happy, light brown with specs of red when I'm embarrassed, black when I'm mad, dark brown when I'm sad, and red when I'm ….. Oh never mind"

"Are you embarrassed about something your eyes just changed? What is the last one?"

I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck. "Well, you know when you're, you know, like, ya." Draco looked at me like I was from a different planet.

"What did you just say? That didn't even make since! Just tell me already."

"My eyes turn red when I'm …. Horny ok!"

Draco had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well that wasn't so bad all you had to do was say it, I thought that was what you were going to say. It's not like I'm a saint or anything."

Now I was mad, my eyes turned black. "Did you think that was funny watching me squirm in my seat when you knew what I was going to say?!"

I stood up and got in Draco's face.

"Well you can just leave if you want to be like that!"

"Calm down it wasn't that bad. You need to watch your temper it isn't very becoming of a woman to raise her voice and get so close to another person out of anger." "

WELL I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MANERS AND WHAT IS BECOMING OF A WOMAN!!!"

"You should care, for one, you are from a good family and you are going to be married soon. So I will help you with that, but what will you do for me?"

Draco had a stupid smirk on his face and was looking me up and down. I sat back down and as his eyes started to stray away from my face, my eyes changed back and that stupid blush came back.

"What would you like from me?"

"I will have to think about that. What do you like to do?"

"I like to play Quidditch, swim, dance, sew, and draw oh and paint."

It took Draco a moment to take this all in then shifted in his seat a little as I stared at him for an answer.

"You are a very interesting Slytherin girl, you know, I don't know any girls who would enjoy those things. So for the sake of conversation, where did you grow up?"

"Well up until I was six I lived in the house of the family of my betrothed, then, I moved to St. Louis, Missouri in the U.S.A. with just my mother, I haven't seen my dad since then so I don't really know him. I'm sure you know him better then I do."

"Well I have only lived one place my entire life, but we went on a lot of vacations."

I shifted in my chair to try to find a comfortable position but it really wasn't working with my jeans on.

"Can I go change really quickly? This outfit isn't the most comfortable for lounging." "Sure, it is your room."

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! **

I ran in my closet and found a tank top and short shorts. I change into the shorts then went to take off the shirt but remembered it had a zipper that I normally had one of the elves help me with.

I poked my head out and saw Draco very interested in the book I was reading. I walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked up at me in a quizzical manner.

"I forgot I had a zipper on this shirt could you please unzip me?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you serious? Ok then turn around." I did as he asked and I herd him stand up and move right behind me. He stood there for a second and found the zipper.

He slowly unzipped the shirt and about half way down my mind was going fifty m/h. His hands were cold yet warm all at the same time and I could feel his breath on my neck. "You might want to hold on to your shirt it's almost off."

I pressed my arms around my chest. He finished unzipping me and I turned around and found him closer than I thought he was. His face was right above mine so I tilted my face up to see his face.

"Thank you." we stood like that for a few minuets. Then I herd a knock on the door but ignored it.

Severus walked in and took one look at the scene before him and automatically thought something wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! ANASASIA YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING SEXUAL!"

We both jumped when we herd Severus' voice. Draco backed away a little and I turned around to face my uncle.

"Uncle Sevi, I know this looks bad but he was just unzipping my shirt for me then I thanked him and was just about to go change in my closet."

"Professor, it's true, of all the terrible things I've done to girls this is totally different." I turned around to face Draco.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF ME IF HE HADN'T WALKED IN?!"

"No, you're different, I actually want to get to know you and not use you."

"AND THAT SOUNDS ANY BETTER?!"

"That came out wrong I'm just saying that I think you more worth my time then those other girls."

I didn't know what to say after that so I just went in my closet and got changed. I also took this opportunity to go to the restroom.

After I was finished using the toilet I looked in the mirror to see how I looked and noticed my eyes were starting to turn red. When I walked out Draco and Severus were sitting down and talking about a potion that men give to woman to find out what they want.

I stood just close enough to hear them, but far enough so they wouldn't see me.

"Well it hasn't been tested very much but I have a lot bruised and even keep some on me just in case." Severus was saying.

"Well we should try some on Anastasia and see what happens." Draco responded as he asked a house elf for some tea.

"Well then we should make a bet. I bet she wants some new clothes; she always does." Severus suggested and Draco agreed to the conditions and as they shook said.

"I bet she will tell us who she wants to be betrothed to and some other emotional stuff like that."

They got the tea and put the potion in my tea. I waited a minuet then walked past and sat down. Both men had very different reactions to what I was wearing.

Draco looked over my body again and again in want and Severus looked in shock then spoke in a harsh tone.

"What are you wearing young lady?!"

"I am wearing what I please in my room and you are my guest so you cannot tell me how to dress."

Before things got ugly Draco offered me the tea. I took the tea and drank about half of it as they watched. They looked at me with interest for a minuet as I tried to keep from talking.

After awhile Severus spoke. "So Anastasia, what do you want?"

I tried to hold my tough but couldn't.

"I want to be betrothed to Draco and have my way with him. I also what to tell every one that my father is Voldemort and that no matter how hard I try I can never get my dark mark birth mark to go away and when my betrothed cheats on me I feel like my heart is being torn from my chest! That is what I want!"

Once I was finished I was even surprised about what I had just said. Both men looked at me in horror and Draco sunk a little further into his chair.

Severus was the first to talk. "Mr. Malfoy you must never tell any one about what was just said. And Anastasia please never refer to anything sexual in front of me again; it makes me quite uncomfortable."

I got out of my seat and started to walk away when Draco got up and took me by the hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this before?"

Tears started to fill my eyes and I couldn't stop them from coming. Draco took me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

"Shh. It will be ok, don't worry it's not that big of a deal." "Not a big deal! My father is the essence of pure evil and I can't even choose who I spend the rest of my life with; I'm just a business deal to give my father a grandson before I graduate."

"Well I'm the same for my father. And my father just told me that every time I'm with another woman I hurt the woman I am forced to live with for all our lives."

I sunk into Draco's chest and it felt so right like we were made to fit like this forever. Uncle Sevi stood up and went to the door and right as he was about to leave he turned to us and said under his breath.

"If only they knew."

When I stopped crying I pulled myself just far enough from Draco to look up with him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and was about to say some thing when a house elf appeared to take away our dishes.

When she noticed the two of us she stopped what she was doing and bowed really low so he nose was almost touching the ground.

"I'm sorry Mistress I didn't mean to interrupt. Flora will go punish herself now."

"No, it's fine. Just pick up the dishes and leave; there is no need to hurt yourself now is there."

Once she was done cleaning up she left and I looked back up at Draco. He had this weird look on his face.

"What's wrong with you? What is that look on your face?"

"It's nothing I just didn't expect you to be so nice to your house elves."

"Well what did you expect to be as bad as my father is?"

**!! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! !! **

**I am the majic….. Read and review**


	4. Mashed Potatoes and Corn

I looked at him waiting for an answer and when it did not come, I took a few steps away from him. Now I was mad.

"Just get out!"

"What did I …."

I stopped him mid sentence.

"It's what you didn't do. Just leave."

I turned away from him, but I could feel him walk up to me. I could feel him breathing behind me.

"I'm sorry."

However, by the time I could turn around he was gone with a familiar pop. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in and went to go to bed. I tried to get the image of his breath on my neck out of my head.

At about 2 a.m. I was not even close to sleep and I stomach was starting to growl. I made my way to the kitchen only to find Dobby right there waiting for me.

"What does Mistress want to eat?"

"The usual"

I sat down on a stool that was set across the table to a sleeping figure with a black hoodey on. I zoned out as I watched the house elves work non-stop in the kitchen. One of the elves put a plate in front of the figure in which contained a type of flan. They took off their hood which reveled black hair and green eyes. I knew these eyes, these eyes ruined my life, these I tore my family and all I ever loved apart. I hated those eyes and yet they intrigued me.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and simply replied

"The eyes that ruined my life."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

I was getting mad and I knew it wouldn't be pretty. His eyes widened and his hand went to his scar as if it burned.

"You think you are the only person whose life was ruined by that scar. Well you are sorely mistaken, I never knew my father because of you, yet you only feel sorrow for yourself. I am sorry that your parents are dead and you had to live without them, but it is worse knowing they are alive and you can never see them."

I hadn't realized I had stood up and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Harry was in complete shock and the house elves had stopped working. Everything was dead silent, then Dobby came up to me and tried to comfort me.

"Mistress please don't be mad with Master Potter, did not do any wrong. Your food will be done soon Mistress Ri-Snape."

"You are related to that greasy old bat? Ha, no wonder you are so messed up."

I lunged across the table to try to hit him, but two strong arms stopped me from my task. I tried to break free from the grasp, but alas in vain.

"MY UNCLE IS A WONDERFUL MAN AND A GREAT FRIEND OF YOUR MOTHER. YOU DON'T EVEN DESURVE TO BE RELATED TO LILLY, HER LOVE SURPASSED ALL. IF SHE WOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED YOUR FATHER THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. YOU AND YOUR FATHER ARE THE REASON FOR LILLY'S DEATH, VOLDEMORT KILLED HER TO SAVE HER."

Harry was so pail it was like looking at a ghost.

"How do you know about my mother? You didn't even know her."

"I know her better then you do. Uncle Sevi told me everything about her and their times together. You are only told one-half of her life, the half that made you THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER. You know nothing of her true self and her true love."

The arms that were once around my abdomen lowered to my waist with one hand on each side of my hips. Harry stormed out of the kitchen and the hands were their more for comfort then for restraints. I turned around to look at who was holding me only to stare into the harsh grey eyes that suddenly made my knees week. I was about to say thank you when he lifted his finger in front of my lips. The warm skin feeing so soft against my lips.

"There is no need to say anything. Just sit down and get your food."

I sat down and he sat on the stool across from me. We waited a few minuets longer, then Dobby brought the food. "Mistress' favorite; mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn, all in separate bowls and a big bowl to mix it all in!"

Dobby was very proud of his work and kept his head raised high.

"Thank you, Babes, it looks wonderful! I see you also brought a bowl for Draco. I missed you when you came to Hogwarts, you must come back with me during the holidays."

"Dobby would be honored to come back with Mistress Anastasia, if he is welcome."

"Don't you worry about that I am the only child, I get whatever I want."

I turned back to Draco and a look of disgust was on his face.

"Don't tell me you have never had this before. It is the only food I eat when I can't sleep or its that time of the month."

I scooped out some mash potatoes for the both of us, then poured on the gravy and added the corn in last. I mixed both the bowls and slid one towards Draco.

"Don't be such a baby, just try it."

Now he had to try it. I started eating mine and I soon took a little on his spoon and tried it.

"This is really good! How did you even think of this?"

"I just like all of this stuff so I assumed it would be amazing all together."

I looked up for a second and see he has a glob of mashed potatoes on his nose. I start laughing my ass off and he looks at me as if I am a freak.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You … have … some … on … your … nose."

I get out in between laughs. He tries to get it off but keeps missing it.

"Here let me help you out there"

and I take a hand full of it and slap it on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

He throws some at me, it lands on my neck, and I can feel it seep into my shirt. It turns into an all out war and when there is no more in our bowls, I take some off me and jump him. We resell for a few of minuets then he calls

"Truce"

"fine but I WIN!"

"Fine"

then we realize the position we are in with me laying on top of him with our legs and arms tangled together. I try to get up in vain and we stare at each other for a while. He takes my face in his hands and lowers my lips to his. The kiss was light and it felt so right like I was finally complete. I pulled away only slightly so my lips were hovering over his.

"So what now, M?"

He thought about it for a second before flipping us over so he was on top of me. He put just enough weight that I knew he was in control.

"This"

and he smashed his lips against my lip catching me in a passionate kiss. We parted to catch our breath and when I looked around we were on the couch in my room and we were completely clean. He got off me saying.

"See you later, S."

and left me alone in my room to process what just happened.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

hey there ...

so i'm sorry it took like for- fucking- ever...... but i finally finished this chapter!!!

hope you guys like it!!

hannah hughes malfoy


End file.
